


Happy New Years?

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Happy New Years?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!

The ball dropped, the people began to shout!

A toast to all in the household was made.

"Happy New Year, Fukiko." Aiko said with a smile.

"Yeah, Happy New Year twerp." Yin said drunkenly. It was only sparkling apple juice.

"Uh-huh, Happy New Year." Fukiko replied, though she was less than happy. Another year, another day without him. "I'm going to bed." she said, as she finished her drink and sat the cup on the counter.

Was he having a Happy New Year? she wondered. Were they having a large party in that mansion, or was it just another day of serving and doing Takamura's bidding. She wished he was there with her instead. To toast, and be merry with. Instead it was just her and her alone, although there were two loving people downstairs, enjoying themselves with or without her.

Happy New Year? She wished.


End file.
